Beautiful Disaster
by yulie1022
Summary: Inuyasha has a nightmare and Kagome wakes him up to see whats wrong. VERY SHORT, one shot. I probably won't add any more to it so just R&R. arigatou!


Disclaimer thing-a-ma-bob: I don't own inuyasha. I do write my own storys and own ALL of my mistakes.

"Kagome!"  
"I Hate You INUYASHA!"

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha ran, but for some reason he couldn't reach Kagome. "Kagome!"

"Who do you love?" Kagome shouted balancing herself on the edge of the well.

"I don't know, I can't choose." Inuyasha said, he kept running but a river had appeared between him and Kagome."

Kagome wagged her finger.  
"I won't accept that answer." Someone appeared next to her.  
"Come on Kagome, we'll be late for school."

"Bye Inuyasha." Kagome said turning around and allowing Hojo to grab her around the waist.

"Kagome, please don't leave." Inuyasha ran and jumped, he soared across the river.

"Sit boy." He heard Kagome giggle before she jumped into the well.

He landed in ice cold water, it soaked him to the bone. He couldn't break to the surface, the water flooded his ears. He gulped for air, but instead drank chilled water.

Inuyasha snapped his eyes open. He breathed heavily, a cold sweat cover his forehead. Kagome was awake and was kneeled in front of him.

"Are you ok?" She asked sleepily but still filled with concern. He quickly came to his senses.

"What are you talking about wench?" He said, trying to hide the fact his heart had been racing earlier.

Kagome looked hurt.  
"You were muttering in your sleep…" Kagome left out the fact he had been thrashing his head about.

"I'm.. fine." He said seeing the hurt on her face. He had been having that dream a lot lately, why did Kagome always ask him the same question. "Who do you choose?" He didn't know who he wanted. He was starting to admit to himself that he was falling- scratch that, had fallen for Kagome. But why did part of him still want Kikyo?

"Ok." Kagome said not entirely believing him. She studied his features in the moonlight. His silver hair gleamed, his dog ears stayed still. His amber eyes were staring into the flames of the fire, the flames placed shadows on his face. Before she had fallen through the well, she had believed hanyous and demons to be a myth. Nothing more. Inuyasha was a special hanyou. Both his parents had died, demons and humans alike both turn their backs on him. It's a wonder he ever became so close to her and their friends.

"Kagome…"  
Kagome looked up at him.  
"Yeah, Inuyasha?"  
"Why are you staring at me?" Inuyasha asked with hint of curiosity and confusion.

"No reason." Kagome said turning away. "Your just beautiful." She exhaled quietly.

A smile tugged at his lips. Inuyasha had heard the compliment. He looked at Kagome and his heart panged. She looked so sad, he felt another pang when he remembered all the times he had made her cry.

"H-Hey don't look so sad." He said.  
Kagome looked at him and tried to pull off a smile.  
"I'm not sad." She said. He loved when she smiled. He loved her laugh. He loved them so much, he could tell she was faking.

"Don't lie wench."  
"Don't call me that." Kagome said sharply.  
Inuyasha stopped, he had hit home. _God damnit, why did I have to call her wench?_

Inuyasha wanted to say I'm sorry. He couldn't bring himself to it. Kagome had lowered her head again and was staring at the ground.

Inuyasha stretched out his hand and caressed her cheek.  
Kagome looked up. As soon as her eyes met his, he retracted his hand.

Inuyasha looked away, he didn't know what to say or do.

"Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah?" He brought himself to say after a few seconds of silence.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"I needed that."

Inuyasha turned his head away, but none the less the blush appeared on his face.

Kagome turned around to return to her sleeping bag. She felt gentle claws wrap around her wrist.

"Kagome-"  
She turned back around. Inuyasha felt the words catch in his throat.  
"Kagome, would you mine sleeping with me to night?" He asked sheepishly.  
Kagome looked at him for a few seconds and smiled.  
"I don't mind."  
Inuyasha smiled and then realized he was still holding her hand. He pulled her into his lap and allowed Kagome to make herself comfortable.

"Kagome?"  
"Yes Inuyasha?' Kagome said placing her cheek against his chest.  
"You won't leave, will you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know, leave to go back to your time."  
"Inuyasha, I have to go back to school every once in a while, and get new clothes-"  
"I mean, leave for good."  
Kagome made a small 'oh' noise and stared into his eyes.  
"I might get mad at you sometimes, and for good reasons." Kagome pressed herself against him. "but I don't think I could leave for good."

Inuyasha smiled, and squeezed her lightly.  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight Inuyasha."

I was listening to Kelly Clarkson and I was working on my other story when this popped in my head. So yeah. Tell me what you think kay?

Ja ne  
yulie1022  
: P

(Lyrics to Beautiful Disaster)

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as dumb as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right

Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

His magical myth  
As strong as with I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But afraid at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still leaves more than I can take  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster


End file.
